Sick Love
by Miyako Shinohara
Summary: Marco, malade, est cloué au lit et oublie son rendez vous avec Jean. Celui-ci va lui rendre visite, sans compter la présence d'un élément perturbateur en cette froide période de l'année...


Donc, un petit MarcoJean, pas trop long, juste assez mignon, et avec de l'humour ! Commandé par ma best, j'espère qu'il te plaira, comme je sais que tu es difficile :/

Aussi... pour le scénario... PARDOOON J'AI PAS PU M'EN EMPECHER. Ca a toujours été un fantasme pour moi, aloooooors... voilà. (pas de tomates, s'il vous plait )

* * *

Trente minutes. Ca faisait trente putain de minute qu'il poireautait sous cette station sous une pluie battante, armé seulement d'un parapluie à moitié cassé et de son incontestable impatience. Si l'autre n'avait pas une bonne excuse à lui donner après ça, ce ne seront pas ses jolies petites taches de rousseurs ou ses yeux étoilés qui allaient lui éviter une bonne paire de baffes. Ca, Jean Kirstein le jura sur tout ce qu'il y avait de Kirstein en lui.

Il avait rendez-vous avec son petit ami. Oui. Il avait un petit ami. Et non, il n'en avait pas honte. De quoi ? D'être gay, homosexuel, de ressentir une profonde attirance pour le même sexe. Car Marco Bott aurait pu être un ornithorynque, il l'aimait et l'aimerait toujours. Alors au diable les moqueries, les remarques, les regards de mépris. Il s'en fichait. Marco était tout pour lui, et tant pis si ça ne plaisait pas à ses compatriotes humains qui s'extasiaient devant Aurore et son prince. Sérieusement, ces films lui donnaient envie de vomir.

Il l'aimait énormément. Mais là, il se sentait près à lui arracher les yeux. Et Dieu seul sait à quel point Jean pouvait être horrible une fois énervé. Demandez à Eren, il en avait fait les frais. Et ce à plusieurs reprises.

« Bon sang Marco, t'es où ? »

Il fulminait sur place, la main droite empoignant le combiné dans sa poche. Une voix rauque et tousseuse lui répondit :

« Jean… ? Oh zut, j'ai oublié. »

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent comme deux soucoupes. Il avait oublié ? Sérieusement ?

Le Grand Dieu des Comiques* se foutait ouvertement de sa gueule là ?

Il allait ouvrir la bouche, alors que la tempe sur son front prenait une dangereuse couleur rouge.

« Non, non c'est pas ce que tu crois ! » s'empressa de répondre Marco, « en fait, j'ai attrapé un gros rhume tu vois, et ma mère refuse de me laisser sortir, et j'ai oublié de te prévenir en fait. »

Marco fit un petit rire nerveux, tout de suite accompagnée d'un « Atchoum » qui manqua de briser les tympans de Jean. Celui-ci refroidit aussitôt. Si son Marco n'allait pas bien, alors Jean n'allait pas bien non plus. C'était une règle, un vrai théorème, que Jean s'efforçait de respecter. Si par exemple, Jean était malade, Marco lui rendait visite le jour même. Et ça a toujours été comme ça. Cette fois, c'était Marco qui était coincé au lit, alors Jean allait le voir, et tout de suite.

Il allait quand même passer chez lui rapidement, prendre un petit quelque chose pour son amoureux. Lui témoigner encore un peu plus de son affection.

La porte de sa maison était glacée par l'hiver, la poignée, telle un morceau de glace, lui arracha un frisson à son toucher. Non, Jean n'aimait pas l'hiver. Comme il n'aimait pas son foyer. Pas de frère, pas de sœur pour se soutenir ou pour se faire chier mutuellement. Son père le traitait mal, lui reprochant sans cesse son manque d'implication dans la famille et au lycée, sa nonchalance et ce comportement de foutez-moi-la-paix-je-m'en-fous-de-toute-façon. Qu'à cela ne tienne, il n'aimait pas son père non plus. Il évitait constamment de le voir, de lui parler, car il savait que ça finirait en dispute. Ca montrait ce qu'ils avaient en commun, le père et le fils : leur caractère de cochon. Et ne parlons même pas du jour où Jean avait annoncé sa relation avec Marco.

Sa mère par contre, était gentille, aimante, toujours là pour lui. Elle ne l'avait jamais rabaissé, jamais jugé. Elle adorait Marco, harcelait toujours Jean pour qu'il le ramène à la maison. Et ses omelettes étaient délicieuses. Jean aimait sa mère, mais il ne le montrait pas. Il n'aimait pas ça, c'est tout.

Mais il y'avait beaucoup de choses que Jean n'aimait pas, de toute façon.

« Je vais voir Marco, il est malade. »

« Oh vraiment ? Le pauvre ! Prends ça avec toi, je sais qu'il adore ! »

Elle lui tendit une boîte où elle avait mise des biscuits. Les mêmes que Marco appréciait tout particulièrement lorsqu'il venait rendre visite à Jean.

Le brun bredouilla un « merci m'man » et s'empressa de sortir dans l'optique de ne pas faire attendre Marco comme il l'avait fait attendre lui. La rancune, se sera pour une autre fois, quand Mr. Bott sera sur pied.

La pluie avait cessé, d'épais nuages gris s'étaient installés dans le ciel d'octobre. Il y'aura un orage cette nuit. Tout le monde attendait avec impatience l'arrivée de la neige qui chasserait ce temps pluvieux pour un autre beaucoup plus romantique. Mais Jean n'aimait pas la neige. Comme il n'aimait pas la pluie. Comme il n'aimait pas grand-chose.

La maison de Marco était encore un peu loin. Et comme la vie pouvait être difficile lorsque l'on vivait loin de la personne aimée. Vivement qu'il atteigne sa majorité pour pouvoir se casser de cette baraque avec son Marco. Oui, vivement.

« Oi ! Jean ! »

Il ne manquait plus que lui.

Un jeune homme brun aux yeux pétillants sauta littéralement sur les épaules de Jean. La grande bouilloire du district. Celui qu'il ne fallait pas mettre en colère sous peine de se prendre un de ces regards de-la-mort-qui-tue (sous cette jovialité se cachait un individu aux airs de psychopathe assoiffé de tita- de chocolat). Il avait l'air chaud bouillant, malgré le froid ambiant autour d'eux.

« Eren ! Laisse moi tranquille, j'ai pas le temps pour toi ! »

Eren fit une moue boudeuse et s'agrippa un peu plus à l'épaule de Jean. Il n'en fallait pas plus pour le faire exploser, le Kirstein. Il lui assena un gros coup de poing dans le ventre.

« Pas mal pas mal ! Ca fait longtemps qu'on s'est pas faite une petite baston, hein Jean ? »

« … »

« Au fait tu vas où comme ça ? »

« Chez Marco »

« Ah oui, c'est vrai qu'il est malade… »

Ah bon ? Parce que même le surexcité de service le savait ? Et avant lui ? Alors là, il allait en toucher deux mots au « malade ».

« Souhaite-lui un bon rétablissement de ma part ok ? Et passe par ce chemin, tu y arriveras plus rapidement ! »

Il lui indiqua un chemin visiblement vide, qu'il n'avait jamais emprunté jusqu'à maintenant.

« Tu es sûr ? »

« Oui oui ! Je passe souvent par là, je peux t'assurer que c'est un bon raccourci ! »

Un clin d'œil et un pouce levé, du Eren tout craché ça. Bon après tout, ils se connaissaient bien et depuis longtemps, il pouvait lui faire confiance non ?

« Bon.. J'y vais alors. »

Il prit donc le chemin indiqué par Eren, peu rassuré mais pressé d'arriver au plus vite à destination.

 _Pendant ce temps chez Marco…_

« Yo Marco ! La forme ? »

« Hein ? C'est toi Eren ? C'est sympa de venir, j'attends aussi Jean d'ailleurs. »

Il éternua et se moucha rapidement puis éteignit la télévision où passait la série culte du moment : « Les aventures de Heichou Le Magnifique feat. La Psychopathe et ses Bésicles Ensanglantées »

Eren n'avait jusque là pas bougé.

Marco voulut dire quelque chose (pour surement se faire interrompre par un autre éternuement) mais il n'en eut pas le loisir.

Il se sentit projeté à l'arrière puis ce fut le noir.

…

« Désolé poto, mais tu comprendras. »

 _A l'autre bout de Trost_

Quel splendide concept que la confiance compatriotique. Alors quand celle-ci s'avérait être à sens unique, que vous vous rendiez à peine compte que la panade dans laquelle vous êtes fourré n'est due qu'à la fourberie d'une de vos amitiés les plus profondes, vous vous dîtes qu'on ne peut décidément faire confiance à personne dans ce bas monde. Et c'est pas faute d'avoir essayer.

Une bien jolie tempe rouge au volume immodérément élevé avait pris sa fine place sur le front déformé par le froncement des sourcils de Jean. Ouh, quelle phrase. Ca se voyait tant que ça qu'il était énervé ?

Eren venait de le perdre, lui. Si pressé de rejoindre la seule personne au monde qui le considérait à sa juste valeur.

La prochaine fois qu'il le croisera, il contait bien lui adresser deux mots, au fils des Jäger.

Après avoir failli détruire un pan entier de la cité à coup de cannettes de sodas, il parvint enfin à retrouver son chemin.

« Bonjour, je suis venue voir Marco, j'ai entendu dire qu'il était malade. »

La mère de Marco, ne dépassant visiblement pas la trentaine, l'invita à entrer et le laissa monter seul. Elle ne l'aimait pas, comme son mari ne l'aimait pas non plus. Mais il n'y avait pas grand monde qui aimait Jean.

Il ne prit pas la peine de toquer à la porte, son partenaire savait pertinemment qu'il allait passer. La chambre était ni trop grande, ni trop petite. Elle sentait bon le lys et la propreté. On aurait pu croire qu'elle appartenait à une fille, vu l'ordre régnant dans la pièce.

« Marco ? T'es réveillé ? »

Il ne comptait pas profaner le sommeil sacré de ce petit visage d'ange. Il allait attendre son réveil. Jusqu'à ce qu'une voix rauque souffla son nom.

« Jean… ? »

Sous la couette moelleuse, le visage du malade émergea non sans peine. Sa pâleur était limite effrayante.

« Marco ? Bon sang ce que t'es pâle ! »

Il lui répondit en toussant légèrement :

« C'est pour mieux voir à quel point tu es en vie, Jean. »

« Et tes yeux. Ils sont bizarre tes yeux. »

« C'est pour mieux te voir tout court, Jean. »

Quelque chose n'allait pas chez son copain. Mais alors là vraiment pas !

« Marco, tu as beaucoup de fièvre ? Tu délires là ! »

«Mais non. »

« Mais si ! Ta voix est différente de celle du téléphone ! »

« C'est pour mieux écouter la tienne, Jean. »

« Pourquoi… Pourquoi ta bouche tremble-t-elle comme ça ? »

« C'est pour mieux t'embrasser Jean ! »

 _Quoi ?_

Vite et d'un coup, le « malade » saute sur Jean, essayant à tout prix de sceller ses lèvres avec les siennes.

« WAAAAAAARGH ! »

Il se détacha de son agresseur rapidement, puis lui donna un énorme coup de poing. Son corps voltigea dans la pièce, avant de s'écraser sous la fenêtre, perdant connaissance.

Jean respira bruyamment et longuement. Le choc passé, il alla voir son agresseur sonné sur le sol pour se rendre compte avec horreur de son identité.

« EREN !? »

D'accord. Pause. On rembobine.

Eren avait tenté de l'embrasser. _Tenter._ Car Dieu seul sait à quel point cette simple éventualité dégoutait Jean. C'était pour ça qu'il l'avait retardé pour rien, lui donnant une adresse fausse. Se pourrait-il que le bougre ai des sentiments pour lui ? Mais là n'était pas la question. Il allait s'occuper de son cas plus tard, car, pour l'instant, un autre problème se posait, d'envergure plus importante.

Où est Marco ?!

Il regarda sous la table. Rien. Dans le placard. Rien. Il s'empressa de vérifier dans le couloir. Toujours rien. C'est là qu'il remarqua une porte entrouverte. Il entra dans ce qui semblait être un placard à balais et y trouva, non sans surprise, Marco, bâillonné, près d'un ventilateur lui permettant ainsi de respirer. Eren allait payer le prix fort, il ne perdait rien pour attendre.

Jean l'aida à se mettre debout et ils repartirent vérifier l'état du brun, inconscient sur le parquet. La mère de Marco, alertée par le bruit, est venue voir ce qui s'est passé. Marco dût inventer une excuse pour qu'elle les laisse seul.

« Eeh… C'est… vraiment bizarre. »

« Ne parle pas, Marco. T'es malade j'te rappelle. »

Il rigola. Un rire léger qui lui arracha un toussement.

 _Une semaine plus tard…_

La neige s'était faite précoce cette année. Elle couvrait de son beau manteau le district de Trost, apportant un peu de mélancolie, et même de la jovialité pour les plus optimistes.

« Jeaan ! »

Il retourna la tête de la publicité qu'il fixait depuis un bon moment. Marco lui faisait face.

« Je ne t'ai pas oublié cette fois. »

A-t-il dit, avant de lui faire un clin d'œil.

Jean sourit, ravi de voir son Marco de si bonne humeur et en si bonne forme. Il se pencha pour l'embrasser sur ses lèvres chaudes, malgré le froid autour d'eux.

L'histoire avec Eren s'était réglée à présent, ils allaient enfin pouvoir profiter d'un peu de tranquillité.

Sous la neige.

* * *

*Petit clin d'oeil à toi, Ananda, si tu passes par là ^^

* * *

Hum

Bon ! J'espère que c'était pas trop naze... Enfin...

(Vous avez tous compris le plot de fond, hein ? PARDON BAKA-BOOKINI)

Eren : Ils ont compris oui, et c'était pitoyable.

Miyako : Toi, tait toi. Petit violeur.

Bref... A plus pour de nouveaux écrits ! (Et pas de tomates, ni de patates, siouplait !)


End file.
